happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Girls Do Cry
'Big Girls Do Cry '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Dolly tosses several small pebbles at a doorknob before finally managing to ring it. The home owner, Zet, looks down on the mouse and tells her to babysit his daughter while he goes on patrol. Samantha, displaying a rather scary grin, picks up Dolly, binds her with dental floss, and forces her to attend a tea party with her toys. Later, Dolly approaches a diner but is unable to get inside. When Pointy and Crafty enter, the latter pretends to hold the door open, but mockingly closes it just before Dolly could pass. A carnival occurs in town and Dolly is shown as a balloon vendor. Mime requests a balloon, so Dolly inflates one, nearly using up all of her breath. The balloon floats away, carrying Dolly until she drops on the other side of a road. Dolly is now sick and tired of being small. She suddenly spots what appears to be a fortune teller machine with Gene inside. To her surprise, Gene comes alive and tells her to insert a coin. As a lucky coincidence, Dolly sees a coin behind the machine. But her height makes it difficult to reach the slot. Standing on her tippy toes, she finally gets the coin in. Gene goes on to explain that he can grant any wish she desires. Dolly immediately wishes to be bigger. At the clap of his hands, Gene releases a cloud of smoke. Coughing, Dolly fans away the smoke, quickly discovering that she can see Gene eye-to-eye. In ecstatic joy, she goes to enjoy life with her new height and takes part in various things her smaller self couldn't, namely the carnival games and rides. Later, she returns to the diner to find Snooper struggling to push open the door. She generously allows the shrew in before entering herself. Souffle brings the two a hunk of cheese. Dolly slices a piece for herself and a piece for Snooper. Upon eating, Dolly feels tingly and soon grows even bigger, demolishing the roof of Souffle's diner. Souffle angrily orders the giant mouse to leave while Snooper beats a hasty retreat. Dolly runs as quickly as possible until accidentally crushing Zet's police car. Zet attempts to taze her, but this merely tickles her foot. She gets so ticklish that she kicks Zet far into the distance, splattering him against the wall of Cryptie's house. Dolly snickers, realizing what she is now capable of. Samantha plays with her dolls, when she hears the doorbell ring. Once she answers, Dolly picks her up and laughs. However, her voice is now so low and loud that it ruptures Samantha's eardrums and leaves her ears bleeding profusely. Dolly goes crazy with power as she holds Crafty and Pointy and forces them to kiss, embedding Pointy's beak through Crafty's head. Pointy is dropped on the ground and left laying with broken legs. Getting hungry, she reaches into Souffle's diner and devours the whole fridge, to Souffle's horror. Dolly grows yet again to the point where her head reaches the stratosphere. A jet impales her in the eye. Pulling it out, she throws it into outer space, leading its pilot Hops to suffocate. Dolly covers her wounded eye, shedding a few tears, but is soon plagued by more jets. Seeing her as a threat, they fire missiles, which only affect her like bee stings. As Dolly swats away the circling jets, she unknowingly steps on Pointy, crushing him and impaling her foot. Her agonized scream shatters the windows of nearby buildings and pierce her with shards of glass. Panicking, she searches for Gene to undo her wish. She trips over the machine, a huge smile appearing on her face when she sees Gene looking back at her. She begs to be small again, but is told to insert another coin. All the coins in her pocket prove to be too big, so she tosses them away. Lifty and Shifty seize an opportunity in one of the giant coins, but one rolls over Lifty. Shifty takes his wallet, only to be picked up and shaken by Dolly. Numerous coins come out of his pockets and his head soon snaps off. Dolly inserts a coin, and within minutes, reverts back to her normal size. Dolly is delighted to be back to normal. The balloon from earlier floats down next to her, then pops, leaving only her lower torso intact. Cryptie shortly approaches the machine and wishes to see a real monster. Upon inserting a coin, Spooky appears behind him. Cryptie prepares to photograph the beast, only to be horrified when he gruesomely transforms into his true self. Before Cryptie could run, Spooky tears out his head and spine and swallows them whole. Gene closes the curtains on his machine, displaying the message "the end". Moral ''"Be careful what you wish for." After the end credits, Mime and Snooper arrive at what remains of Souffle's diner. Souffle tells them she is busy with a customer, who turns out to be Spooky eating some body parts. Deaths #Zet splatters against a wall. #Samantha bleeds to death after her eardrums burst. #Crafty is impaled by Pointy's beak. #Hops' head explodes from lack of oxygen. #Pointy is stepped on. #Lifty is flattened by a giant coin. #Shifty's neck snaps. #Dolly is killed when a balloon pops next to her. #Cryptie is decapitated by Spooky. #Spooky kills and eats a few tree friends (offscreen). Trivia *This episode is a reference to the fantasy-comedy film Big. *The title is a pun on 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. *Spooky's true form is revealed for the first time. *Crafty dies in a similar way to Brushy in Kiss in the Beak. *After Winging Isn't Everything, this is the second time Dolly becomes a giant. Gallery biggirlsdocry.png|Make your wish. biggirlsdocry2.png|Dolly can finally eat big portions. biggirlsdocry spooky.png|Do not summon Spooky. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Size change episodes